Darwin's Help
by lostinmythoughts25
Summary: Lucas is feeling very alone, and Darwin helps Nathan relieze what he needs to do. This is my frist Seaquest Fic so bare with me!..please R


Darwin's Help

PG-13

Lucas/Nathan

I own nothing about Seaquest, just like to play!

It had been a long 9 months aboard the seaquest and Bridger knew it was only going to get longer. Lucas's father and abandoned him three months ago, sending Lucas a message that just said I'm sorry and you'll never see me again. Nathan figured that after the incident at the World Power station that his father felt discredited and was facing too much of the blame. Lucas had been withdrawn and angry, he wasn't even playing with Darwin and every time Bridger tried to talk to him Lucas only became more upset and ran off but never the less Nathan knew he could not give up on the boy.

"Lucas." Nathan walked up behind him in the galley.

"Captain" Lucas's attitude was cold and unwelcoming.

"Can we talk?" Nathan gently asked.

Lucas took a deep breath his shoulders heaving heavily; he didn't want to talk not even to Nathan.

"No." Lucas started to get up from the table. Nathan went to grab his arm to keep him from running off but Lucas quickly broke free.

"Don't touch me! Just leave me alone, I don't want to talk! Why can you not understand that?" Lucas ran out of the galley and was down the hall and gone before Nathan could get out of the door.

"Dame!" Nathan shook his head placing his hands on his hips and walked towards sea deck. He walked in to be greeted by a happy Darwin.

"Bridger play!" Nathan walked over to the moon pool petting Darwin

"Not now my friend, have you seen Lucas?"

Darwin splashed some water.

"Yes, Lucas sad, Lucas eyes wet." Darwin said. Nathan looked down at him.

"Lucas was crying?" he asked Darwin.

"Yes, why is Lucas sad?" Darwin asked trying very hard to understand. Bridger cupped some water in his hand and rubbed it over Darwin's head.

"Because he feels like his alone now." Nathan looked down at his beloved dolphin hoping he understood what he was saying.

"Lucas not alone, Lucas has Bridger, Bridger has Lucas. Lucas has Darwin!"

Nathan chuckled a bit, amazed that Darwin understood all of this.

"Yes, but Lucas doesn't see that."

Darwin put his nose under Nathan's hand and nudged him.

"Darwin loves Lucas!"

"I know you do and Lucas loves you!" Nathan was resting against the rail of the moon pool.

"Bridger loves Lucas?" Darwin asked Nathan who looked down at him for a moment.

"Yes Darwin, I do love Lucas like he was my own."

"Bridger tell Lucas!" with that being said Darwin swam off leaving Nathan standing there.

Nathan quickly ran out in search of Lucas, Nathan figured he was hiding in his room so when he got to the metal door he took a quick look inside before knocking. Seeing Lucas lying face down in his bed with his shoulders shaking hard told Nathan all he needed to know. He opened the door gently and walked over to the bunk Lucas felt the bed sink down a little bit under the weight of his captain sitting down. Lucas waited for Nathan to say something but it never came he just sat there quit. Nathan knew that Lucas would have to be the one to start talking; he was not going to push him to talk. Lucas's sobs only seemed to get worse, his shaking and trembling getting stronger. Nathan rested agents the well and gently placed his hand on Lucas's back and softly rubbed it.

"What's wrong kido?" Nathan asked softly.

Nathan though he heard a mumble under the sobbing. He ran his hand through the boy's hair and smiled.

"I can't understand mumbling Hun."

Lucas could feel his walls giving away he wanted so much to spill everything to Nathan and just cry on his shoulder, but one part of him still said no at fear of being left alone again. Then he said it, the captain said one word that brought all the walls crashing down for Lucas.

"Son, please talk to me?" Nathan was almost begging him. Lucas quickly sat up and looked at the Captain with bloodshot eyes, a wet sticky face and runny nose. Nathan watched Lucas staring at him, his chin quivering Nathan could see he was trying hard to fight back the tears. Lucas's mouth fell open like a fish while he tried to speak.

"You, you called me son." Lucas was trying to talk in between hiccups and sobs.

"Yes, Lucas what is wrong" Nathan hoped that Lucas would open up to him now. Tears over took Lucas face again as words finally started spilling out.

"I'm tired of not having a father, I want a mother! I want a family! I know that I have my friends here on seaquest but it's not the same. I feel like no one wants me! My own parents didn't even want me, they shipped me off here and I never heard another word from them again until I hear that my mother has died and my father if that is what you call him, has ran off and abandoned me again!"

Lucas's emotions tore at Nathans heart, Nathan had grown fond of the boy and grew to love him, taking him under his wing as a son but he realized that he had not shown that enough. Lucas never realized what he had right in front of him. Nathan would not go another minute without telling Lucas what he felt. He cupped his hand on the side of Lucas's face, trying to convince him to look at him.

"Look at me Lucas" Nathan gently raised his face to see him.

"I want you to listen to me Lucas, It not fair what your parents did to you; they chose not to see the brilliant young man who has a heart of gold. I would give anything to have had more time with Robert, and when I lost him I lost myself. Do you know what helped me?" Nathan asked, Lucas sniffled and shook his head no.

"You Lucas, you helped me to see that I needed to move on that it was ok to hold on to my memories but that I had to let go. You gave me a chance to be a father again weather either of us realized it or not. All things happen for a reason, I'm glad your parents dropped you off here because it gave me a chance to love you son. I want to be your father Lucas."

Lucas thought his ears were betraying him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and he thought his heart was going to explode from happiness.

Nathan leaned forward and pulled some papers out of his back pocket and held them in front of Lucas.

"I had this draw up a couple weeks ago, and I want you to read them and tell me what you think ok?" Nathan handed Lucas the papers and sat quietly as he unfolded them and read.

Lucas quickly noticed the UEO seal on the top of the paper and started to read the papers out loud.

"Due to the issues at hand, and the situation that Mr. Wolenczak finds himself in. The UEO has approved the pending adoption of to be adopted by Captain Nathan Bridger. This matter is to be seen before the court pending decision on this matter." Lucas's mouth again hung open again as he read it again and again to himself, Nathan felt better as he seen a smile start to form on Lucas's face. Nathan cupped the face of the smiling boy again.

"Lucas, will you be my son? Give me a chance to show you what it's like to have a father that wants to be here for you."

Lucas started franticly shaking his head yes and threw his arms around Nathan neck holding on to him tight. Lucas started to cry again but this time it was tears of happiness. Lucas sat still for a moment clinging to his new protector.

"Dad, do you think you could just sit here and hold me for a bit?"

Nathan's heart fell to a million pieces when Lucas called him dad. He pulled Lucas up into his lap and wrapped his arm around him.

"I'll stay as long as you need me to."

After a while Nathan could tell that Lucas had finally fallen asleep. Nathan gently and slowly rolled him over onto the bed and pulled the blanket up to tuck him in. Right before he shut off the light and close the door he hears Lucas's voice behind him.

"I love you dad!"

Nathan smiled as a tear ran down his cheek he quickly walked back over to the tired boy, swiping the hair of his forehead Nathan bend down giving him a quick kiss on top his head.

"I love you to son"


End file.
